The specific aim of this project is to analyze data from 1000 patients with diagnosis and treatment of thyroid carcinoma. Specifically, factors influencing recurrence and survival will be defined using sophisticated survival analysis techniques. Additionally, a ten-year follow-up study has been initiated. This project will incorporate these data and appropriate analyses will be performed.